


Manjuu

by Shadowjack



Category: Japanese Folklore - Fandom, Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, Comic, F/F, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowjack/pseuds/Shadowjack
Summary: A duel of wits between Nazrin and Nué, inspired by an old folk tale. Black and white comic, 16 images, read left to right.





	Manjuu

**Author's Note:**

> Included are the intended front and back cover and inside cover images. For easier offline reading, here's a [MediaFire download link for a .cbz file.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kp4voltah32y5eb/Manjuu-web-release-1.0.cbz/file)

They thought they had nothing to fear… but no one was prepared for the horror of **_MANJUU_**. 

[](https://imgur.com/4Ztyprc)

[](https://imgur.com/od7KYNG)

[](https://imgur.com/eOSkzYK)

[](https://imgur.com/W7BzP4c)

[](https://imgur.com/ohkryQj)

[](https://imgur.com/Q4ZpJFM)

[](https://imgur.com/KJbhvLs)

[](https://imgur.com/qsKre7H)

[](https://imgur.com/pdrbJWG)

[](https://imgur.com/yODAzBA)

[](https://imgur.com/x570jNK)

[](https://imgur.com/CCF2TN3)

[](https://imgur.com/8pfvIoP)

[](https://imgur.com/lINXy6R)

[](https://imgur.com/0NHmKdt)

[](https://imgur.com/AyoGAFl)


End file.
